


Coffee and Tea

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The Fall (TV), The Fall (UK 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: It started with a cup of coffee, no cream and one packet of sugar, set on her desk. Stella Gibson blinked at it, then looked up to find Dani Ferrington sipping her own coffee.
“Good morning Ma'am,” she said, with a small smile, “Coffee?”





	

It started with a cup of coffee, no cream and one packet of sugar, set on her desk. Stella Gibson blinked at it, then looked up to find Dani Ferrington sipping her own coffee.

 

“Good morning Ma'am,” she said, with a small smile, “Coffee?”

 

“Thank you Dani,” Stella replied, “But you didn't need to.”

 

The unsaid, _you're not my assistant anymore_ , hung in the air.

 

“I know, I was just getting myself a cuppa and decided to bring you one too,”

 

Stella leaned back in her chair and took a drink, “Mm. Very good.”

 

Dani lingered, leaning against Stella's desk for a moment while they sipped their coffee. It wasn't a large, impactful moment, but it was still a moment in each others presence. Comfortable silence, good company.

 

“I better get to my desk,” Dani said, “See you around, yeah?”

 

“Yes,” Stella smiled, and she continued to smile, even after Dani had left.

 

Hours later, hours spent working the case, Stella emerged from her office to make herself another cup of tea. She needed a short break from pouring over Spector's fetish journals. Then, on an impulse, she made two cups.

 

“I wasn't sure if you took sugar in your tea,” she said, halfway apologetic as Stella set the mug of tea and several sugar packets on Dani's desk.

 

Dani looked up in surprise, “T-thank you ma'am.”

 

Stella shrugged, and said with a little smile, “I was getting myself a cuppa and thought to bring you one too.”

 

And so a their tradition was started. Dani brought Stella coffee in the morning and Stella returned the favor with tea in the evening. They would press the warm mug into the others' hands and occasionally share a brief talk about the case.

 

“I spoke to a doctor from the facility where Spector will be transferred to,” Stella said one evening, handing Dani a steaming mug, “Be careful, it's hot.”

 

“Does he think they'll be able to figure out if Spector's amnesia is real or not?” Dani asked.

 

“There is no doubt in my mind that he's faking it,” Stella replied, “Whether it be to benefit his case or for his own amusement, I don't know.”

 

“But on the rare chance that he is faking it,” mused Dani, “There's an opportunity for him to remember.”

 

“True, but if he isn't, we may be able to catch him in a lie,” Stella said, “He can't keep it up forever.”

 

Several days later, Dani was surprised to find herself quite tea-less. Deciding that Stella must be too wrapped up in her work, Dani got up to stretch her legs and to put away some files before heading home. It was almost midnight.

 

On a whim, she glanced into her boss's office and stifled a laugh. Stella was asleep, head on her desk in her arms. Her hair spilled out across her case notes.

 

Dani knelt beside her, gently touching her shoulder, “Ma'am? Stella?”

 

The blonde jerked up, then relaxed when she saw who it was, “Oh, Dani. I just have fallen asleep.”

 

“Yeah,” Dani smiled softly, “It's pretty late, would you like a ride back to your hotel?”

 

“I should get back to work,” Stella glanced at her papers.

 

“Ma'am, with all due respect, it's midnight and you just fell asleep at your desk. What good are you going to do to the case exhausted?” Dani's words were as bold as she got with the DSI, but she unconsciously wrung her hands.

 

“I have my cot-” Stella began, but when she turned to gesture at the aforementioned cot, they both realized that it wasn't there, “Looks like it wasn't brought over from my other office.”

 

“I can request another cot for you in the morning,” offered Dani.

 

“But tonight I should get a good night's sleep?” Stella returned, arching a single eyebrow.

 

“Yes Ma'am,”

 

With a sigh, Stella stood, gathered her things, and pulled on her coat. After waiting for Dani to fetch her coat, they took the elevator down to the parking garage.

 

“How have you been liking Belfast, Ma'am?” Dani asked as she drove, “Stranglers aside.”

 

“I haven't been able to see much of it, but I think it would be an interesting place to explore,” Stella looked at Dani, “With the right guide, of course.”

 

“DCI Eastwood knows quite a lot about the history of Belfast,” offered the younger woman.

 

Stella gave a short laugh, “That wasn't what I meant, Dani.”

 

“Oh,”

 

As they approached the hotel, Stella indicated where Dani could park. Dani helped her with her things, both too tired to make another attempt at small talk as they took the elevator up to Stella's room. Stella unlocked the door, smoothly slipping the do not disturb sign on the knob.

 

“I was serious about a good night's sleep,” Dani said softly as she felt Stella's fingertips brush the inside of her wrist.

 

“Mm,” Stella hummed, “What if I'm not tired enough?”

 

Dani turned to find Stella standing close to her, so close she could feel the warmth of the other woman. Dani swallowed.

 

Stella leaned forward, gently kissing Dani. Their papers spilled on the floor as Dani caught Stella's waist.

 

They moved slowly, punctuating each gasp and sigh with a kiss. Clothes soon littered the floor leaving a trail to Stella's bed. The air filled with moans and begs and “Stella,” and “Dani, _Dani._ ” They came together on the soft sheets and for a single, intense moment, they were the only two people in the world.

 

Dani watched as Stella collapsed on the bed next to her, curling up under the blankets. The sight of gold hair fanned out on the pillow and Stella's smile was the last thing she saw before her fell asleep.

 

Stella woke up to an empty bed. The rumpled sheets beside her were still warm, so Dani couldn't have too long gone, but the younger officer's clothes were gone as well and everything was quiet.

 

Tying her silk robe around her waist, there was a soft knock on the hotel room door. On the other side, Dani stood looking apologetic and holding two cups of coffee.

 

“I didn't want to wake you,” she said, “But I didn't have a key to get back in. Coffee?”

 

Stella accepted and said, “Perhaps I should forget our evening tea again sometime.”

 


End file.
